The beginning of us
by DarkKnight1690
Summary: sorry i uploaded the wrong file the first time my computer is being rude. anyways here's the right one.


The beginning of us

After Izaya had been stabbed laying on the ground his vision began to blur and become black, his last moment was his arm reaching for his phone as everyone around him stood there and did nothing to save him. He expected this to happen coming from his beloved humans but he didn't expect to get stabbed and die in the street of his favorite city were his beloved monster lived. Hours had passed after Izaya had fainted from shock but when he awoke he opened his eyes and knew he was not at the hospital. He starred at his best friends ceiling before looking to his left side seeing the monster he thought he despised there sleeping, he looked like a child sleeping but that didn't bother Izaya. The thing that bothered Izaya was that the monster could of killed him but instead he was there waiting obviously for him to wake up. He looked at the dark circles under the ex bartenders eyes and saw his face was stained with tears. He couldn't understand anything at the moment but he didn't understand his emotion. He felt guilty and felt sorry. Izaya extended his weak arm and softly pet the blonde dyed locks that Shizuo had. Shizuo had woken up a hour later feeling Izaya's fingers comb through his hair. He had not yet opened his eye's, he didn't want the moment to end since Izaya's hands were warm and he knew he was alive but he didn't want to fight him of course. He was worried. Izaya smiled and let out a low sigh as he said without knowing the blonde was a wake "I'm sorry Shizuo". It really shocked the blonde since that was the first time Izaya actually said his name, but he was more shocked at the fact that Izaya apologized. Even so Shizuo looked at Izaya with his honey colored eyes and softly spoke. At first Izaya jumped and looked at the man next to him but then he had to make sure he heard him right. "W-what?" The informant softly spoke rhetorically. Shizuo sat up and leaned back against the wall and smiled "I said it's okay I forgive you". For the first time the two enemy's that caused everyone trouble apologized and stopped fighting for a few moments. Izaya looked down and touched his side earning him a sharp pain so he immediately pulled his hand away. He stared at the wall for a few moments like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Shizuo started to feel a little uncomfortable since he was use to chasing Izaya but he was stuck hear in Shinra's home looking after Izaya making sure he lived through out the whole thing. Izaya was a little nervous since Shizuo's moves were unpredictable so he shifted his weight a bit sending shocks of pain into his side by hitting himself with his arm. He almost yelped but he was trying to keep all his pride in. Shizuo sat patiently then looked at Izaya "Do you want me to go get Shinra and tell him your awake-" before Shizuo could finish Izaya looked at him with a shocked expression. "N-no it's fine he's just gonna just me a lecture even though I am the one who got stabbed" he mocked as Shizuo watched him. Before they knew it they were both smiling at each other and then it went quiet again between them. Izaya has been in a few awkward situation but this is one situation he can't get out of like the others since he was to hurt so if he even tried to move he would most likely collapse do to the pressure and blood pooling out of his body. They looked at each other until Celty came into the room seeing the two men being quiet so she started to freak out a bit on the inside. She was so surprised she even went over to check Izaya tempture until she dashed to Shinra and told him to see them and look last what's wring with the picture. Shinra worried a little stepped into the room with nothing broken, everything was in place and the room was only filled with silence until Izaya groaned bitterly "what are you gonna freak out to?" He mopped a bit not being able to move so he was utterly helpless especially since his jack was not on him so he didn't have his knives. Shizuo noticed Izaya beinning to get nervous and started watching quietly to see his reactions. Izaya on got uncomfortable with Shinra being quiet so he broke the icy silence "so you wanna do a check up or not? Unless you wanna sit and stare at me all day". Shinra shook his head and got down to business explaining to Izaya that he won't be capable of moving around for a few months on his own until his wound heal up properly so someone will have to take care of him. Izaya's first thought was Namie but then he knew she would poison him without a second thought. Shizuo spoke up though out the sudden silence "I'll take care of him." he earned a shocked look from shinra like he was crazy. But Izaya and Shizuo both knew that it wasn't a bad idea since Shizuo is the strongest man in ikebukuro so its not like he minded staying with him. Izaya nodded and looked at shinra shrugging "I don't see why not since I should be safe from harm, and I doubt Shizu-chan would hurt me in my state right now seeing how he looks like he carried me here since he has blood on his vest and shirt" he told them pointing it out. Shizuo didn't notice till now that he was covered in blood from Izaya's wound when he took him here. Shinra only look eds at them like they were crazy until he made up his mind. "Fine but do call me if Izaya is dead because you killed him Shizuo" shinra finished until he finally looked at Izaya about ready to lecture him before he left to go with Shizuo. Before Shinra could lecture Izaya for being so recklace Izaya had looked at Shinra expecting to be lectured. "What? Not gonna lecture me?" He spat out only being annoyed while being in pain so it was hell even so he was having a hard time trying to be nice to everyone. Shizuo stood up and picked up Izaya being careful not to make him hurt anymore than he already was. Shizuo's arms were under izaya's legs and back so that he could carry him with ease. Izaya was going to be resistant but if it had not been for his injury he would be walking. They were out of the building in mear minutes and they headed down alley ways to get to Shizuo's apartment. It took almost a half hour to reach his house but it looked kind of crappy on the outside. Izaya knew he lived in a shit hole but he didn't except this. Shizuo opened the door and layed Izaya on the couch and to his surprise the inside looked really good. Everything was nice a furnished and clean it was big enough for two people to live in and it seemed like a normal living space. Izaya didn't mind if he wasn't going to work for a while or see Namie he was worried about the money. He didn't know whether to try and give info still but he thought he could still give it a try until he realized he still couldn't walk or let alone run so that idea was useless. Izaya had almost forgotten about what happened before celty walked in. He thought it was weird that he felt a bit sad when the moment had passed between him and his monster. Shizuo had went off somewhere into the silent house so Izaya waited for him to return. He returned with Izaya's fur trimmed jacket with the blood stain gone and his knives still there. Izaya looked at the jacket then at Shizuo who leaned down and kissed his forehead. Izaya froze from shock, and Shizuo knew Izaya couldn't do anything cause he was hurt on his side from the stab wound that could reopen at big movements. Shizuo didn't really seemed worried because izaya's face grew red as he slowly realized what had happened. Izaya had no words it was like they were just magically sucked out of him some how. It was only a little kiss but Izaya was completely surprised even thou he had messed with girls since they tended to like him for what he does. Shizuo gave Izaya the remote to the TV and left to go into the kitchen and started to cook which made Izaya wonder how he didn't break pots and pans while cooking.


End file.
